chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:(Free Join) Luna the Hedgehog
Plot 6 Months after the events of Quest of Death 5: Final Fight, Luna ran away, but when Black Doom returns, Luna must figure out about her parents death, Melosom's death, and the Chaos Emeralds. Characters Heroes Luna the Hedgehog Marnie the Fairy Prince Jamie the Hedgehog Anjean Finn the Wolf Emily the Seedrian Darkstorm the Halfbreed Thrash the Hedgehog Jesse the Echidna (Wolf9400) Isaiah The Red Wolf (ITH) Gorru the Wolf (Niktendo7) Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) Finn the Human (CM Punk124) Jake the Dog (CM Punk124) Phil the Echidna/ CM Punk the Echidna (CM Punk124) is Tikal's Husband Tikal the Echidna (CM Punk124) is Phil's wife Rik the spidermonkey Halo the Legendary Chaos Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) Kitsune the Fox (Aly Parris) Chase the Hedgehog (Sonicman667) Wen the Hedgehog (Sonicman667) Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) Anti-Heroes Phil the Echidna (CM Punk124) Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) Angel Caroso (Gurahk) Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) Ivy Prower (Gurahk) Netural Jared (Frozen scorp.) Skulpio Baby Terra the Hawk Moon the Echidna (Maryxgil) Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) Drake the Hedgebat (Gurahk) Maya the Echidna (Gurahk) Villians Black Doom Hudson Boris Cediox Anul the Hedgehog Koru the Wolf Ruj the Hedgehog Yami (Frozen Scorp) Medusa the Succubus (Gurahk) Project C.R.U.S.A.D.E.R. (Frozen Scorpio) Part 1: Meeting a Fairy (Luna is outside, thinking about Melosom) Luna:(Thoughts) I don't understand, Tails should have fix him, but all he made is another Melosom that is evil, how could he? (Flashback) Tails: DONE everyone i would like you to meet Melosom The Artaficial Echidna 2.0 *Turns on the power switch* Matt: I hope it works Holly: Me too Luna: Is he like the old Melosom? Jared: I hope so. Lizzy: We'll find out. Tails: *Turns on the power switch* Melosom 2.0: *Openseyes and stands in the middle of the room* Luna: Oh thank goodness. (Holds out her hand) Melosom 2.0: *Grabs luna's arm then flips her over on her back* Matt: HEY!!! Metal J.: What the? Jur: What the heck?! Luna: Melosom? Melosom 2.0:*Shoots Metal J with a lazer then flies off* Tails: OH NO!!! Sonic: He's not getting away with this *Chases after Melosom 2.0* Metal J.: I knew this would happen someday. Now I can tell everyone the reason that Nightmare looked similar to Blaze. Klonoa: It's butt kicking time! (His bambo sword turns into a staff) CHI WO WA!!!!! Melosom 2.0: *Turns around then grabs sonic and throws him across the ground* Luna: You're not the same Melosom I always love! You're a villian! Metal J.: The reason for their similar appearances is that they're related. Lizzy: But I thought Melosom 2.0 would have feelings like me and is nice and good. Metal J.: it seems I am at the end of "life." (shuts down permanently) A Chao walks up to melosom Melosom 2.0: Hmph *Steps on the chao* Matt: OH MY GOD HE KILLED THE CHAO Sam: YOU BASTARD!!! Jared: (holding Jackle chao) At least he didn't kill this one. Abby: Oh great. First we lost Melosom again and now Melosom 2.0 went all evil. Sonic: *Gets up* HES GETTING AWAY!!! Melosom 2.0: See you later fools *Flies away* (Flashback ended) Luna:(Shakes her head off) Melosom............ I want you to come back, (Tears form in her eyes) I don't want to be alone........ (Walks off) (Two men name Hudson and Boris, from Pokemon, hid behind the bush) Boris: Look Hudson! (Points at Luna's necklace) Her necklace looks like Kanata's! Hudson: You're right, Boris, since Kanata is dead, we should go after her now. Follow my lead. (Hudson and Boris followed Luna without her noticing) (Meanwhile) Skulpio:(throughing punches) Jared: (blocking the punches with kicks) How long do ya' think you'll last? "Great idea," Jesse says, spectating the fight. He pulls out a stopwatch. Skulpio:(stabs Jared with his poisoned tipped tail) Jared: (grabs tail, then twists it) Skulpio:(Breaks Jareds Arm) (A light watches Jesse, Jared, and Skulpio without them noticing, it flies off) (With Luna) Luna:(Sniffs) Darkstorm:(Doing pull ups on a tree branch) Luna:(Keeps walking) Darkstorm: 'Ello Luna Ma'am Luna: Go away. Darkstorm: I am no threat to Ma'am Luna:(Zooms off) Darkstorm:(Rolls eyes) Luna:(Skids,starts crying, looks around, sees a fairy being uncounsises, picks up the fairy) Um.... Are you okay? Fairy: Ugh...... Please, stay away from me...... Luna: Hey! Wake up! Fairy:(Wakes up, sees Luna) Oh... Hello. Luna: You okay, nothing broken inside? Fairy: I am okay. Thank you for asking Ma'am. Luna: Why is everybody keep calling me Ma'am? (Looks at herself) Maybe because I'm from Lunatea. Fairy: Well, you are very lovely and smart. What is your name? Luna: My name is Luna, Luna the Hedgehog, and you are? Fairy: I don't know. I cannot remember. Luna: WHAT?! You forgotten who you are?! Fairy: Yes. I saw something blasted me, and everything went all white, and then nothing, I can't remember a thing what happened. Luna:(Thoughts)'' I wonder if it was Melosom 2.0.'' Fairy: Oh... What am I going to do? Where do I live? How would I survive? What will I do? Luna: Hey, calm down. I'll help you find your memory. Fairy: Really? You mean it? Luna: Absoulutly. I'm sure there's someone here that knows you. Fairy: Thank you! You are the best Miss Luna. (Both girls giggled as if a new friendship is born) Baby Terra:(Crying) Luna:(Walks up to Baby Terra, picks her up) There there. It's okay. Fairy: What's a baby doing here? Luna: I don't know, let's go find her parents. Terra:(Crying Worsen) Luna:(Knocks on someone's door, they answered it) Excuse me, is this your baby? Terra:( Her Parents are dead and she crys worse) Woman: I'm sorry, that's not my baby. Luna: Oh.... Well then, is this your fairy? Fairy:(Smiles) Woman: No. (Closes the door) Luna: Well, we tried. Fairy: What are we suppose to do with the baby? Luna: I'll let Darkstorm take care of her. Fairy: Who's Darkstorm? Luna: A friend of my. (Runs off to find Darkstorm) Fairy:(Follows Luna) Luna:(Founds Darkstorm) Hey! Darkstorm! Can you do something for me? Moon: *is walking nearby* Darkstorm: Watcha need? Luna: To watch this baby I found. (Shows Darkstorm Baby Terra) Darkstorm: My neice, (Hold Baby Terra) Luna: That's your baby? Darkstorm:(Runs to the Nest) Luna: Darkstorm? (Looks at the fairy) He didn't see you? Fairy: I don't know. Are you the only one who could see me? Luna: I guess so. Darkstorm: I saw the Fairy Luna: You did? Fairy: Guess you're not the only one who can see me. Darlstorm: What is your name Fairy? Luna: She doesn't remember who she is. Darkstorm:Ah Luna: I'm helping her find her memory. Fairy: That's right. Darkstorm:(Holding Terra) Luna: We've been looking for this baby's parents and everybody told us that she wasn't there child. Then we ask about the fairy, but they said no. Do you know where her parents are? Darkstorm:(Stops) I found the Parents (The Bloody corpses of the Parents are see) Luna:(Gasps, looks away) I don't want to see that. Terra:(Crying) Fairy:(Covers her ears) Why is she like that?! Darkstorm: Her parents are dead Luna: ......................................... Fairy: I thought they were alive. Who's gonna take care of her? Darkstorm: Not me, I have enough mouths to feed Luna: Her parents being dead remind me of my parents being dead......... Fairy: Huh? Terra:(Is hungry) Luna:(Gives Terra a bottle of milk) There you go, little fella. Terra:(Feeds) Fairy: How did you know that she was hungry? Luna: I feel it. Terra:(Stops) Luna: Well, we better go find Marnie's owner. Fairy:(Didn't follow Luna) Marnie? Luna: I can't call you Fairy all the time. What do you think? Fairy: Yes! Yes! Yes! Marnie! I love it! Yay! Luna: Come on. Let's go. Marnie: Okay! Luna:(Zooms off) Marnie:(Flies after her) Hudson: She got away! Boris: Is it the time? (Pulls the rope) Hudson: NO! (Gets hang up) Boris: Oops..... Hudson: Idiot..... (Meanwhile) Jared: (still fighting Skulpio, and the sun set by then) Okay, we've been fighting for 3 hours. When do ya' want to quit? Moon: *sees them* Whatever the purpose of your conflict, you're not resolving it like that. Jared: Alright, I give. (coughs blood) Isaiah:*walking in* Luna:(Skids) Hi guys. Marnie:(Hids behind Luna) Moon: Hello there. Jared: Hey. Marnie: Are they evil? Luna: Don't worry, they don't see you. Darkstorm and I are the only ones who can see you. Jared: Hey Luna, who's that you're talking to? Moon: There's no one there... Jared: I can clearly see something next to her. It's small, and shiny. Moon: *looks at Jared, then at the spot* But... Wait. *puts her helmet on* There's a small energy reading there. Luna: Quick Marnie! Fly away until they're gone. Marnie: Okay. (Flies off) Jesse sighs. "Friend of yours, Luna?" Luna: Um........ I'm just helping her find her memory and you guys don't see her except me and Darkstorm. Darkstorm: (Decloaks with Terra) Luna: Darkstorm! What are you doing here? Darkstorm: Well for starters I am aiding you and then I am finding Terra here a foster home Luna: And you'll help me find Marnie's memories? Moon: How do you intend to "find" memories? Marnie: Tell them I can't remember anything. Luna: Marnie can't remember anything. Darkstorm: I know a spell that never fails me when it comes down to amnesa Luna: No. It's cool, I can find her memories all by myself. Terra:(Yawns) Luna:(Rubs Terra's head) Terra:(Wants Luna to hold her) Luna:(Holds Terra) Terra:(Her Pink eye make her adorable) Luna:(Sings a lullaby, her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby, to Terra so she can sleep) Terra:( Asleep) Marnie:(Whispers) Where did you learn that? Luna:(Whispers) My mother always sing me this lullaby to help me sleep when I was a baby. Terra:(Cuddling Luna as if she were her mother) Luna: Huh? Marnie: She likes you. Terra:(Shivering cause she is cold) Luna:(Pulls out a baby blanket, puts it on Terra) Terra:(Nuzzles Luna like she is her mother) Luna:(To Darkstorm) Why is your neice nuzzling me? Darkstorm: Because she thinks of you as her mom Luna: I'm a.....mother? Darkstorm: It is your choice, she won't survive without a loving mother "Don't look at me," Jesse says jokingly. Luna:(Thinks about it) Okay. I'll take care of your niece and find Marnie's memories. Darkstorm: Hey Jesse "Don't ask me to help with the parenting part, but helping find whoever's memories, count me in." Darkstorm: Wasn't gonna Luna: Her name is Marnie. Marnie: Yes. Please let me join Luna. I'll take care of her. Luna: Me and Darkstorm are the only ones who can see you. Jesse can't see you. "I feel like I'm Woods from Black Ops." Darkstorm: I think Marine ment Terra "I don't think you get the reference." Luna: Oooookaaaay. Well, I better go find Marnie's memories. See ya! (Zooms off) Marnie: Wait up! (Flies after Luna) Part 2: On a journey with Finn and a blue seedrian Luna:(Holding Terra) Hmm.... It looks like we're lost. Marnie: I'm getting scared. We should have got a map. Luna:(Sighs) You're right. Why was I so stupid? "And remind me why I was following you..." Jesse sighs. Terra:(Hungry) Luna:(Gives Terra a bottle of milk) Darkstorm:(Builds a camp fire) ???: Hey Luna! (It was Finn, Luna's best friend) Luna: Hi Finn. Finn: What are you doing here and why are you holding a baby? Terra:(Feeding) Luna: I'm helping Marnie finding her memories and I'm taking care of this baby cause she thinks I'm her mother. Finn: Oh.... Terra:?????? "Marnie is the one over there that nobody can see. Like Reznov in Black Ops," Jesse comments, roasting a weiner on the campfire. Luna: Me and Darkstorm are the only ones who can see her. Finn: I see. ????: (Sitting in a tree nearby) (to himself: Thats an interesting story... Coincidence meeting her here.) Luna:(Notice someone watching them, turns to ????) Hey Gorru. Gorru: Hey Luna... Uh oh (falls from the tree) Owwe.. What's going on? Luna: I'm helping Marnie finding her memory. Gorru: (looks around) The echidnas, or the baby? Moon: *watching* *thinks: I don't know why I'm here, these kids won't know anything about it...* Terra:(Can see Marine and wants to hold her) "It seems to me to be her friend who also happens to be invisible. Kind of like Tyler Durden in Fight Club." Gorru: Invisible eh... Well uh... its nice to meet you Marnie.... i guess Moon: There is an energy signature there, if it's any consolation. Terra:(Giggles) Gorru: So is this everyone? Jared: (very far away, appears out of a puff of smoke) Okay, now it's time to find some treasure! (starts digging) Luna: Get back here Jared! There's no treasure! Terra:??? Luna:(Smiles) Finn: Can I help? Luna: Sure. Terra:(Wants to hold Marnie) Marnie:(Flies over to Terra) Gorru: Luna? What's with the baby? Terra:(Hugs Marnie) Luna: She thinks I'm her mother. Gorru: Oh... (scratches the back of his head) So where's Jur? Terra:(Hugging Marnie) Luna: Back at Matt's place, I ran away from there. Finn: What did you do this time? Terra:(Eyes get teary at what Finn said) Finn: Did I say something wrong? Luna: I don't know. Terra:(About to cry and Lets go of Marnie) Jared: (doesn't hear anything, keeps digging) Luna: Darkstorm, what's wrong with her? Darkstorm: She is Offended Luna: What does it mean? (Gives Darkstorm Terra) Finn: Yeah. What's Offended? Darkstorm: To cause Dislike Luna: How come Terra dislikes Marnie? Marnie: Is it because I'm different? Darkstorm: Terra loves Marnie, It is Finn saying " What did you do wrong" is what offended her Finn: All I want to know what she did. Moon: Terra has a bond with Luna and she felt like Finn insulted her. Finn: No I didn't. I- Luna: My true love, Melosom 1.0 is dead. Finn: Who's Melosom? Terra:(Crying) Moon: I am.. very sorry. Luna:(Takes Finn to the forest) The Bald Eagle fallows Luna Jared: (faintly hears "True love," then stops digging) The Perigine Falcan:(Female) Need help Luna: Are you trying to hurt Terra? Finn: No. Luna: Cause it looks like it. Finn: I don't see why she hates me. Egle:(Jumps down with Terra) I am Terra's Guard Luna: Um.... Hi...... Finn: Why are you here? Egle:(Unsheathes his Egpytian Sword and has it to Finn's neck) Luna: What are you doing?! That's my best friend! Egle:(Sheathes his sword) Luna: Finn didn't make Terra cry! He was talking to me! Terra:(Tries to say mama) Finn: Seriously! All I said is,"What did you do wrong" that's all! Egle:(Unsheathes Sword and has it to Finns neck) Jared: (comes out of the ground) Luna: Jared! Do something! He's about to kill Finn! He's too young to die! Jared: (pulls out silver sword, with golden handle encrusted with jewels) How? Gorru: Hey, whats going on here!? Luna: That egale is about to kill Finn! Jared: I'm going to kill an eagle with a super-expensive sword I "borrowed" from a guy that owns some huge company. Gorru: That bird better be ready to face my fists of fury! Jared: That, and it better be prepared to be slaughtered by the ONLY weapon ever made by ATARI. The Perigine Falcon:(Snaps her partner the Eagles arm) We are here to protect not to kill Gorru: Then stand down.. Luna:(Grabs Finn, zooms off) Perigine Falcon:(Grabs Terra and Air Dashes) Gorru: Why do i even bother... (dashes off behind the eagles) GET BACK HERE!!! Perigine Falcon:(Uses Love Flower on Gorru) Gorru: Don't expect that to work on me... (swipes away the love flower) Pero: I am Pero the Gerigine Falcon Luna Bodyguard, my Partner is Egle the Bald Eagle Terra Bodyguard (With Luna and Finn) Luna: Ugh.... Stupid Eagle. (Hears something, goes look around) (Suddenly, a blue seedrian falls next to Luna) Luna: AH! Seedrian: AH! Luna: You scared me! Seedrian: I'm sorry. Finn: Who are you? Seedrian: I'm Emily. Luna: How old are you? Emily: Just turned 11. Finn: Why were you in that tree? Emily: Looking for a tower. Luna: What tower? Emily: Can't tell you. It's a secret. Pero:(Appears Next to Luna) Before you freak out, I am not here to harm anyone (Hands Terra to Luna) Luna: Terra. Terra:(Trying to say mama) Luna: Why would Terra think I'm her mother? I'm a hedgehog and she's a hawk. Pero: Your the first thing she saw Luna: But I'm 15 years old. I can't raise a baby. Finn: That's right. Emily: Okay. I'm confussed. Egle: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE, THE FIRST THING A HATCHLING SEE'S IS ITS MOTHER AND FRANKLY THE FIRST TERRA SAW WAS YOU, NOW SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT OR YOU KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE TWICE Jared: (pops up from under the ground) TRY DYING THREE TIMES IN 1 DECADE!!! Darkstorm: I died Thousands of times in 1 one Mellenia Jared: Oh.... well, I'm bored. Darkstorm: Wanna spare Jared? Jared: Do you mean Spar? (pulls out silver sword with gold handle encrusted with jewels) Darkstorm:(Unsheaths Soul Edge Katana) Jared: A katana vs. a silver and gold sword that I had to nearly risk my life to get. I like my odds. Darkstorm: You Foreget this is the Famed Soul Edge Katana the most powerful soul blade in the World the mast of all soul Blades Jared: Well, then. Let's see if you got that right! (charges toward Darkstorm, with the sword firmly gripped) Luna: Jared! Darkstorm! Stop it! Finn: A fighting contest is not going to be killed! This is stupid! Luna: Yeah! Like you guys! Emily: Awkward. Jared: (stern voice) I'm not an idiot. Finn:(Whispers to Luna) When will he learn he is? Luna:(Whispers to Finn) Until he looks at a mirror. Jared: I said.... I... AM... NOT... AN.... IDIOT!!!!!!!! Darkstorm:(Sheathes Soul Edge katana) Luna: We didn't say you're an idiot. Finn: We said you two are stupid. Jared: What's the difference? Luna:(Facepalms) Emily: He's kinda cute. Luna: Emily.... Jared: ....... Luna:(Whispers) He's stupid and doesn't know anything. Jared: I heard that. And yes, I do know stuff. If I didn't know anything, how else would I own an entire company. Luna: T_T Terra:(Giggles) Finn: Um.... Wasn't Emily with us? Luna: Great. Let's go find her. (Zooms off) Finn:(Flies off) Marnie:(Flies after them) Pero:(Grabs Terra and Follows) (Luna and Finn found a tower, Emily went in, Luna and Finn went in as well, Marnie flies after them) Terra:????? Marnie: Wow. So cool. Luna: What is this place? Finn: I don't know. ???: It's the Tower of Spirits. Luna: Tower of Spirits? ???: Yes. My name is Anjean. I am the guardian of this tower. Luna: I heard of you. Sonic told me about you how you save this tower. Anjean: Indeed. Gorru: How come I never noticed this place? I've atleast travelled these lands for quite sometime now... Anjean: People who visits this town must never know this tower. Gorru: Hmm... So why guard this tower? Anjean: I'm just waiting for someone to come. Gorru: Really? For how long?.. Luna: Like forever. Right? Anjean: Indeed. "New plan. How about I stand here, and help this guy, until you guys get done doing whatever it is you and Tyler Durden are doing," Jesse suggests. Luna: Marnie's a girl. Anjean: Marnie? Luna: A fairy I find. Anjean: Hmmm...... "I'll take that as a yes. Have fun with Hank Evans." Luna: You're helping me Jesse. "Fine, I'll help you guys and Reznov do whatever it is you're doing." Emily: YOU! (Ponits at Luna) What are you doing here?! Luna: I followed you? Emily: Aunt Anjean, can you tell this hedgehog to go away?! Luna: She's your niece?! Anjean: Indeed she is. Terra:(Giggles) Pero walks toward the Tower "This is getting real interesting, real fast." Gorru: It sure is... Emily: You shouldn't of followed me! Luna: I'm sorry. Gorru: Wait. Since when have we been following her? Luna: Me Marnie and Finn followed her. You guys followed us. Gorru: Oh yeah.... Why were we following her? Luna: She just left us while we were talking to Jared about being an idiot and being stupid. "I'm following Luna because I think she has dissociative identity disorder." Luna: You're following me because you're helping me find Marnie's memories. "No this is Tyler Durden," he says, poking at the spot where Marnie happens to be floating. Marnie: My name is not Tyler Durden! It's Marnie the Fairy! Remember that! "Who said that?" Marnie:(Flies to Jesse) I did! "I'm assuming since that came from my ear that this is the person who is completely invisible. Just so you know, I can't see you." Anjean: Emily, dear, would you help him see this young fairy? Emily:(Nods, throws powder at Jesse's eyes) Terra:(Teary Eyed because she is scared) Luna: Sssh.... It's okay, there's nothing to be scared of. Terra: Mama (She doesn't want her memory gone and Begins crying) Jesse falls to the ground. He laughs. "No matter how many times you punch me, I won't see her." Darkstorm:(Throws Angel Dust in Jesse's eye's) Emily: I didn't punch you, I just throw powder dust in your eyes. "Felt like a sucker punch to the face. Besides... oh hey, who the heck is that?" He looks at Marnie. Luna: Marnie. Like I said. Marnie: Tyler Durden, huh? Murmaider: OH DARRRRKSTORM Darkstorm: Oh boy Finn: Who's that? Murmaider:(Pins her Lover Darkstorm to the Ground) Luna: I think you that reminds me. Murmaider: How? Terra: (To Luna) Mama "Like I said, Hank Evans, humor," Jesse laughs to Marnie. Terra:(Shivering) Luna:(Grabs Terra, puts her in a blanket) Anjean: It seems this little fellow thinks you're her mother. Luna: I know, but why? I'm not a mother. I'm a protector of Lunatea. Terra:??? Luna: Finn. Hold Terra. Finn: Okay. Luna:(Gives Finn Terra) Finn:(To Terra) Hello. How are you? Emily: How cute! Anjean:(Holds Terra) She is very special. Gorru: Hmm... Terra reminds me of something important I must consider for the future... (A being appears behind Darkstorm) ??: Its been a while old friend ???: Who are you? (Is an apparant echidna-like figure wearing a dark robe) ???: The name is Shadow,Shadow the Wolf ???: Ah... Shadow... a name I have not heard since the Great War. *Takes out Excalibur, wearing a glove made from the Orange Chaos Emerald* Now, if you don't want any bloodshed, I'd suggest you back up. Slowly. Shadow the Wolf: Ha I live for bloodshed *Taking out the Sword of Souls and her Black Chaos Emerald* Try me I have been trained by Darkstorm ???: Good. *Takes off hood, revealing a Red Echidna* Now, we FIGHT! *Takes a quick, thorough slice through Shadow's eye* Chaos PUNISHMENT! *Starts stopping time and slicing Shadow apart, first the other eye, then the chest, then the neck, then slices apart the right leg* Shadow the Wolf: *Vanishes and then reappear behind the Echidna kicks him into the air* Chaos Wind Scar! *While the wind scar hits him she starts healing quickly* You going to have to do better than that since Iam immortal! ???: *Instantly heals* I guess a battle between immortals will do no good. Anyway, I'm Phil the Echidna. Sorry about trying to hurt you. *A human walks into the clearing with a yellow dog* Yo, Finn and Jake, whassup? Finn: Hey Phil. Long time no see! Jake: Hey bud! Shadow the Wolf: *puts her sword away* Its ok your attacks didnt even phase me and nice to meet you Phil. (Luna, holding Terra, Finn the Wolf and Emily came out of the tower) Luna: Why are you following us, Emily? Emily: I want to help you. Finn the Wolf: Well that's nice. Luna: T_T Shadow the Wolf: Greetings Phil the Echidna: It is an honor. Jake & Finn: Hey! Luna: Uh... Hi.... I'm Luna the Hedgehog and this is my friend Finn the Wolf. Finn the Wolf: Hello. Emily: Um... What about me? Luna: Oh.. And this is Emily. Emily: Emily the Seedrian! I just turned 11! Marnie: ................ Luna: Hey, it's okay, Marnie. You'll be fine. Finn the Wolf and Emily:(Look at each other confussed) Luna: So I should know your names. Moon: *followed everyone but had been watching from a distance* "I still don't understand, but I don't really care," Jesse says simultaneously serious and carefree. He sees Moon, but quickly averts his attention, not caring that they're being followed either. Luna: Oh... And this is my friend, Jesse. Jesse smiles, and says, "I haven't been paying attention for the past ten minutes, feel free to not inform me of what's goin down." -CRASH- Rik: ow! that was a nasty spill! Finn the Wolf: Hmm? (Flies off) Luna: Where are you going? Finn the Wolf: I heard something. I'll be back. Gorru: I'll follow him. *Follows Finn* Shadow the Wolf: (Crosses her arms at her chest) Phil: Wait, Finn. I'm coming too. *Flies off with them* A pleasure meeting you all! Shadow the Wolf: *Shakes her head in shame* Phil: *Flies back down* What is it Shadow? *Tikal comes* Oh, silly me, this is my wife: Tikal. Tikal: A pleasure. Luna:(Didn't see Tikal) Emily: Hi! Moon: Tikal? As in the daughter of Pachacamac? Luna: I don't understand. How come you guys see her and I don't? Moon: You don't see the orange echidna standing here? Luna: No. Shadow the Wolf: Hello there Tikal Tikal: Hello, Shadow. Hello, Emily. And hello, Luna. I am, indeed, Pachacamac's daughter. I met Mr. Phil when he and I were in the Master Emerald together. I can explain why Luna does not see me: I need all 7 emeralds to attain my fully-visible form. I have these 4 currently: *Holds up the Green, Red, Light Blue, and Yellow emeralds*, and the one my Husband has, which he has made into a glove. Phil: True. *Shows Orange Emerald sword-glove* By the way, This is Finn the Human *Finn walks up* Finn: Hey! Phil: This is Jake the incredibly stretchey dog... Jake: 'Sup? Phil: And I am Phil the Echidna. But you probably know that. I have a non-fillable love for swords. Especially Ol' Excalibur here: *Shows Excalibur* Also, I am a Deity from the Master Emerald. I am sorry for not metioning that earlier. Luna: Now I had two Finns. Nice to meet you guys. (Pulls up her hand) Emily: Hiya! Marnie: ............................ Luna. Luna: You're okay. Phil: What's up with her? Is she alright? I have some potions, herbs, shots, memory reviver, etc... *Shows medicine cabinet* Tikal: That's Phil. Always ready with his medicine. Phil: Hey, Tikal, can I help it if I'm a master with medicine? Shadow the Wolf: Well Iam the bearer of the Black Chaos Emerald and the Sword of Souls as Phil had seen Phil: *Looks into Marnie's mind* Ahh, I see... she has lost her memory... Here, Marnie, drink this. *Gives Marnie a bottle of green-purple swirled liquid* And eat this as well. *Hands Marnie some Herbs* They will help with your memory. Shadow the Wolf: Yeah and you are a fast healer Phil Tikal: What? Are you insulting or complementing him? Phil: Tikal, honey, I've got this. *Goes into Super Form without all emeralds somehow, and is over the power of the Emeralds* So, wanna have another round? *Puts on Emerald-sword-glove, and Excalibur forms in the glove* Tikal: Oh, no... Black Doom's curse remains on Phil... Shadow the Wolf: You want to deal with me Phil (Changes into her Black Chaos form) And Tikal I was saying that cause he tried to fight me the moment he met me Phil: Very well... *Takes out boombox and puts on own theme in it, What's Up* Let's do this. *Teleports like Evo* Black Chaos Shadow the Wolf: (Teleports like Darkstorm) Time to end This Phil (Takes out Sword of Souls) "Phil": *Takes off fake Phil costume and reveals Tails Doll* MuAhAhA! lEtS eNd ThIs NoW! *Kills Shadow the Wolf* Real Phil: NOOOOO! *Teleports* CHAOS PUNISHMENT! *slices TD open and heals STW* Shadow the Wolf:(Wakes up) Man what happened? Darkstorm: Shads Shadow the Wolf: Hey there Darkstorm Luna: What are you doing here Darkstorm? "What? Oh, I missed the fight, I was takin' a piss over here." Jesse looks down to a small wet spot on the ground and smiles. Luna and Emily: What fight? Marnie: ............ Shadow the Wolf: The one between me and the Tails Doll Phil: I beat the shit out of TD, then revived you. Marnie, here. *Gives Marnie some Memory-reviving Herbs* Eat these. Luna, I need you to tell her to eat the Herbs. Even a skilled medicine echidna like myself can't communicate with a poo-brain. Finn the Human: Hey, that's my line! Except for the echidna part... Jake: But seriously... She has a BAD case o' poo-brain... Shadow the Wolf: Yeah thanks Phil Phil: Look, it's not an insult, it's a (Adventure Time) bad case of loss of memory. Poo-brain just means you can't remember much of anything. Trust me, I don't wanna insult anyone here. Shadow the Wolf: Right "Does TD stand for TOUCHDOWN?" Jesse asks, extremely sarcastically. Luna: I think you'll eat these later, Marnie. (Puts the Memory reviving Herbs away) Marine: TD? Phil: Tails Doll. Finn the Human: WHAAAAAAAAAT? Jake the Dog: YOU DIDN'T TELL US HE'D BE HERE! Tikal: Guys, calm down... Jake: YOU calm down, Tikal! Finn: TD's EVIL! *Gets out sword* Phil: *Gets out Excalibur* Finn, Calm DOWN. Finn: *Puts sword away* Ok... Shadow the Wolf: Yeah just relax Finn the Tails Doll killed me and Phil brought me back to life Luna: I know Tails Doll. He sucked up me and my friends souls, but Sonic saved us. He scratched Sonic's arm and became the Devil of Mobius. Marnie: Devil.....of.......Mobius? Gorru: A wicked super form of Sonic's. He had enough potential to possibly destroy Mobius... Luna: But he didn't. Gorru: I know... Marnie: But why a wicked form? Gorru: Because this form was created by a combination of Sonic's darkness and Tails Doll's cursed powers. It suprises me how a machine like that could posses such dark energy. Marnie: ................... Luna:(Pets Marnie) Phil: And TD's even worse than a pizza without cheese. Wait, no... Anyways, *puts TD in jacket* I'll put THAT away for safekeeping... Tikal: Won't it freak our kids out? Phil: *facepalm* DANGIT! Tikal: Now put it down. Phil: No. Tikal: PHIL! Phil: Alright, alright... *puts TD down* Tikal: Good Boy. Phil: TIKAL! I'M NOT A SHREW! *blushes at being called good boy* Shadow the Wolf: (Grabs the TD throws it in the air) Chaos Flame Thrower! (She opens her mouth and golden flame comes out hittin the TD and burning it to dust) Now that should take care of him for a while Luna:(Gets scared) Emily: What's the matter with you? Luna: I'm afried of fire. Terra:Whaaaaaaaaa Emily: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH TERRA?! Luna: I DON'T KNOW! Terra:(Her Diapers smell) Luna:(Sniffs) Eeeww...... Gross....... Emily: What's the matter? Luna: Terra sinks.... Emily: I didn't even smell it. Luna: I don't know how to change a diaper. Does anybody know? Gorru: *backs away*.................... Luna: Oh....... (Looks at Finn the Human and Jake) Hmmmm........ Terra:Mama Luna: I was hoping you two would change Terra's diaper but Darkstorm is doing it. Shadow the Wolf: Sorry for scaring you Luna. I just had to do that Luna: It's okay. I've been afried of fire ever since I was a little girl. (With Finn the Wolf) Finn: Okay, I heard that sound somewhere. Shadow the Wolf: I have a bit of a Dragon Core in me so I can use fire Luna: Hm. Finn the Wolf:(Bumps into a fox) Shadow the Wolf: (Ears rise up) Finn the Wolf: Oops. Sorry. Kitsune: Its ok. Oh, my name is Kitsune, BTW. Finn the Wolf: Finn. Kitsune: But, what are your friends' names, Finn? Finn the Wolf: Luna the Hedgehog. She's my best friend. The others are Emily the Seedrian, Shadow the Wolf, a human boy who also name is Finn, Jake the Dog, Phil the Echidna, Tikal, Jesse the Echidna, Gorru the Wolf, Jared the Unknown, Moon the Echidna, and a cute baby hawk name Terra. And I guess that's it. Um......... Hello? Jared: (playing a DS game) I wasn't paying the slightest attention to anything you just said. Finn the Wolf: I wasn't talking to you, moron! Jared: I AM NOT... A MORON!!! "Yes you are," Jesse laughs. Jared: (turns red with anger) NO, I AM NOT!!!!! Luna: You may be smart, but you'll also be a moron. Emily: Why is he a moron? Luna: Cause he's always stupid and annoying. Jared: That makes no sense. I'm a moron because I'm stupid...... THAT'S THE WORST REASON ANYONE'S EVER COME UP WITH FOR ANYTHING!!!!! Finn the Wolf: It looks like you are. You just think you're not. Jared: Oh, really? Is that what you think? Luna: No! You think what you think, right Jesse? (Anjean came in) Luna: Anjean. Chase and Wen: *are teleported in the air and fall* ow!! Chase: ok. what jsut happened? Wen: I don't know. but what does it matter? Chase: Wen. Get the heck over Sarah. what's done is done. Be like your little brother, he let go of the past. And his first, best, and only friend on A.R.K. was killed. Wen: Stfu!!! YOu don't knwo what i'm feeling!!!! Chase: Calm down, Wen. Wen: NO!! Luna: Wen? Chase? Shadow the Wolf: (Tilts her head to the side) Who the heck are these two? Luna: Oh sorry. These are my friends. Chase and Wen. Wen Chase, this is Shadow the Wolf. Chase and Wen: sup Shadow. Chase: Someone really needs to get wen to calm down. Wen: STFU!!!! Chase: Wen, if you don't calm down, i'll make you clam down. Wen: -.- fine. ???:no just keep being angry it just makes it more enjoyable. Shadow the Wolf: Sup Guys Luna: Wen, Chase, what are you two doing here? Chase: I don't know. I jsut stepped into a blue police box, and it was huge on the inside. But it only looked like a small police box o the out side. next thing I know i'm here. Wen: blue police box? bigger on the inside then out side? You're talking about the TARDIS. Chase: dude. that was a British TV show. Wen: NO. It's more then that. Chase: Have you gone mad? Wen: maybe. Maybe not. the Doctor would know. He always knows. He's the Doctor. Moon: *sighs* (Hudson and Borris hide behind the tree without anybody noticing) Borris: Hudson, those people are protecting that blue hedgehog. Hudson: Dang it! Now what?! Moon: Thinking: I'm not finding out anything here... Chase: I wonder if my mother is here. Wen: Tikal has been gone for years. What are the possbilities that she's even alive. Chase: She's alive..... I feel it. She's somewhere on this planet. Moon: Tikal was here. Chase: "was"?! What do you mean "was"?! Where is she?! Where is my mother?! Moon: It was minutes ago, she was with someone named Phil. Luna: It's true. Chase: I must find her. I haven't seen her since she Sonic after they divorced. Moon: She can't be too far away. Chase: Which way did she go? Moon: I'm not sure... Luna: Don't look at me. Shadow the Wolf: Luna Relax Finn the Wolf: I think she went that way. Emily: Are you Phil and Tikal's child? Moon: I think he said something about Sonic. Emily: Who's Sonic? Luna: My friend. Emily: What does he look like? Moon: He's a blue hedgehog. Ivy: Wait...why do you want Uncle Sonic for? Moon: I think he's Chase's father. Ivy: Chase? Moon: This hedgehog that's here. Anjean:(Grabs Luna's hand, puts a ring on her finger, and gives her a staff) Luna: What are these for? Anjean: For your journey. Luna: What journey? Anjean: Your journey to find the Chaos Emeralds and learn the deaths of your mother, your father, and your love interest. Luna: Melosom..... Anjean: But first you must lead Prince Jamie around the world to restore peace. He may be 5 years old, but he is royalty. Clyde: You're gonna need some help! Metal ?????: (watching, while hidden) ????: (copying metal ?????) Emily: So he's a kid? Kyle: Move it! (pushes Emily) Emily: Hey! Luna: I have to take care of a 5 year old? That sounds easy. Anjean: But he's also a prince. Be on your guard, Luna. (Disappeares) Luna:(Looks at her finger with the ring on it, then Terra, and nods) Part 3: The Adventure Begins Clyde: (looking around) It's quiet....too quiet.... Moon: *to herself* Perhaps now I can finally get some information on this "Melosom". Luna:(Feeds Terra) Ivy: (picking some flowers) Kyle:....... Finn: So, I guess Emily and some others are our new recurts, right Luna? Luna:(Still feeding Terra) Yeah. Angel: (chuckles) Emily: Can somebody tell me who are these people? Clyde: Oh, right! We're the Star Wolf team. I'm the leader, Clyde O'Donnell. These are my teammates: Angel Caroso, Kyle Oikonny, and Ivy Prower. Luna: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Luna and this is my friend, Finn the Wolf. Emily: And I'm Emily! I just turned 11! Luna: Along with my other friends, Jesse, Darkstorm, Wen, Chase and Jared. Jared is an idiot, but he is really smart. Kyle: That makes zero sense.... Moon: Hmm. Emily: What do you mean zero sense? Moon: I think he was referring to Jared being an "idiot" but smart. Luna: He is. Me and my friends (Sonic and the others) don't like him. Moon: Oh I see. Marnie: Why is he an idiot? Luna: Cause he's from the past and he plays video games like Klonoa. Moon: Being from the past doesn't make someone an idiot. Luna: Well, you don't know Jared. (a time portal appears and two figures appears from it without anybody noticing) Shine: (speeds around, wrecklessly) WAHOOOO!!!!! Fetalia: (sighs) Moon: *hears Shine and turns around* Luna:(Still feeding Terra) What is it? Moon: Someone's here. Finn: I'll go check it out. (Goes into the bushes, then cames back) Luna: What did you see? Finn: I see Silver. Luna: Huh? Silver? He's here? (Goes to the bushes, sees Shine and Fetalia) Finn, that's not Silver, that's another hedgehog that looks like Silver. Shine: (poses) Wazzup?! Finn: Oh... I guess I mistaken you for someone that a girl I met who is in her team. Marnie:(Hides behind Luna) Luna:(Whispers to Marnie) It's okay, you're safe with me. Moon: Shine? Finn: You know this guy? Moon: We've met. Fetalia: Moon the Echidna.... Emily: Are they your friends? Moon: *nods* Luna: Hey, Jesse, Darkstorm, Wen, Chase, you guys might want to see this. "What?" came Jesse's response. Luna:(Shows Jesse Shine and Fetilia) Terra: Mama Luna: Jesse, look at those people. The silver hedgehog who looks just like Silver the Hedgehog and the black hedgehog. Finn: Well, the silver hedgehog looks like Silver to me. Moon: Well it's not Silver, his name is Shine. Terra: Shine? Luna:(Notices that Terra saids Shine's name) You.... you just said that silver hedgehog's name! Finn: Wow. Emily: Whatever. Luna:(Ruffles Terra's hair, looks at Kitsune) So your name is Kitsune. What brings you here? Emily: And where did you come from? *With Chase* Chase: *running around trying to find Tikal* Shine: Huh? Luna: Oh, don't mind the orange hedgehog. That's Chase. He's looking for his mom because she's alive. Chase's mom's name is Tikal. I already met her, but I didn't see her. She was with this echidna name Phil. Shine: Wait wha- Luna: You wouldn't understand. Maya: (overhearing everything) Jared: (holding a strange device resembling a black xros loader) Understand what? Luna: I was talking to Shine, Jared. Emily:(Sees the strange device) What's that? Jared: (puts device behind his back) Oh, it's nothing. (opens a small portal to a pocket-dimension behind his back, slips the device into it, and then the portal closes) (No, Digimon is not allow, but it's okay to have Adventure Time in it) (That doesn't make ANY sense.) Emily: No it wasn't. I saw that device and then you send it to that swirly thing. Luna: You mean a portal? Emily: Yes. Maya: Umm..... Jared: (pulls out his hands from behind his back and opens them, revealing 1 eye on both hands) As you can see, I have nothing to hide. Finn: Do you have this feeling that someone is watching you? Luna: Apperently yes. Jared: It seems that we have one who likes to state the obvious. Maya: Where did you say this Chase guy was? Luna: He went to find his mom. He said something about the divorce of her and Sonic. It's ridiculous that Tikal is married to Sonic and then got divorce. Sonic told me that they were great friends cause he helped her defeat Chaos, Bailey and Dark Gaia. Maya: Mother? And Mr. Sonic? Luna: Wait a minute. Tikal is your mother as well? You're supposed to be Chase's half sister? He's doesn't know that. Maya: He will soon. Where is he? Luna: Uh.... Hold on a sec. WEN!!!! Category:Roleplays by Cameron33268110 Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplay